


Old World Breakfast Rituals

by Firelight_and_Rain



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight_and_Rain/pseuds/Firelight_and_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John introduces Nick to one of Carter's favorite old world rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old World Breakfast Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very Nick, and to a lesser degree John, focused fic. Especially for its short length ... Sorry all of the other characters, Carter and I still love you.

It was a real change for Nick Valentine to become an anti-snoop. Now Carter didn’t keep it a secret that they had a whole heap of lovers, but between the mayor of Goodneighbour, their own second-in-command among the Minutemen, and Sanctuary’s most capable doctor, sometimes getting their precious alone-not-really-alone time was a bit more complicated than it would be for the next person. Neither Hancock nor Carter gave much of a damn about being caught en flagrante, and Curie didn’t really grasp why she should, but as a favor to Preston and Piper, Nick had taken it upon himself to minimize those sorts of incidents.

But now that he was sitting in the General’s kitchen, audio sensors turned way down, flipping through an old case file, he was starting to consider snooping himself, if only because it was far past time for them to be up and awake and probably looking for food.

Then Nick had an idea. He stood and, hunting around the kitchen, shortly had an (by Wasteland standards) extremely appetizing breakfast cooking. The author doesn’t cook and neither does ze know how to make Wasteland cuisine sound appetizing, so it will go undescribed here.

He figured that this way they wouldn’t be offended at his attempts to make them wake the fuck up and get on with their day already.

He loaded up a plate with a sizzling serving of breakfast and opened the door to the General’s bedroom, eyes on the ceiling. Carter hadn’t locked the door because Carter had Nick.

“‘Ey, Nicky, changed your mind about - Oh! Food!” That was Hancock, and his voice sounded even more sinfully ruined than usual.

“Yes, food, but if you want some, you’re gonna have to get out of bed. It’s three o’clock.” Nick didn’t bother to spell out that they all had duties, because the people who’d listen to him about that were already well aware (and Nick just couldn’t argue with them giving themselves some slack, after all). At that point he figured that they’d had plenty of time to make themselves decent or something like it and stopped staring at the ceiling.  
Carter was pretending very unsuccessfully to be asleep, using one of Preston’s pectorals as a pillow. Preston waved awkwardly at Nick in morning greeting. On the other side of Carter, Piper had folded herself up under the sheets to peek out, just her eyes visible. The voluptuous Curie, next to Piper, with much less concern for modesty, gave Nick a cheery good-morning smile. On the other side of the bed, Hancock was half falling out of bed trying to reach his clothes.

Well, his ploy had worked on at least one of them.

“So. You’d better get out here before the food all goes cold,” Nick concluded, closing the door and returning to the kitchen and his case file.

After a minute Hancock joined him in the kitchen, clad in loose jeans and no shirt. Valentine slid a plate across to him, but John went over to the counter, loaded up another plate, and headed back towards the bedroom.

“You know, when I made breakfast, I had this idea that it would entice Carter and the others to get up and join the land of the living.”

Hancock paused near the door and turned to face Nick. His black eyes were bright and smiling, and he looked good. Healthy. And obviously more at ease in his own skin, possibly a blessing of the current arrangement. “I don’t think dead people can have that much fun, and that’s a ghoul talkin’. Carter mentioned something about an old world gesture of romance being breakfast in bed, so.”

“Hell, I guess they deserve that. I’ll get a couple more plates ready.” Nick made a shoo’ing motion towards John.

“Big softy for a robot, aren’t ya?”

“Oh yes, ferocious mayor.”

John chuckled and set the plates down before walking over to Valentine, looping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek, which Valentine leaned into with a soft smile.

“If you help me carry some of these,” John said, “Carter will probably give you a kiss, too.”


End file.
